Open cell void fillers, typically made from corrugated paper are used for filing voids between cargo during shipping. The cargo may be loaded in a container, on a truck, in a railway boxcar or otherwise. One type of void filler uses a honeycomb-like design with deck sheeting secured to the open ends of the cells to create a lightweight rigid spacer and void filler. An example of this type is sold by Down River Forest Products. Inc. of Sacramento. Calif. as Pal-Kor.RTM. void filler.
Another type of open cell void filler again uses a honeycomb-like material but without the deck sheeting. This type of void filler can collapse for shipping to the user and can then be expanded during use. Down River Forest Products. Inc. also sells this type of void filler as Dor-Kor.RTM. void filler. To keep the collapsible void filler from collapsing when used in a vertical space, various types of hanger attachments can be used so the void filler actually hangs from the top layer of cargo being shipped. When this type of collapsible void filler is used with deck sheets, the resulting structure, when folded flat, is somewhat awkward to ship since the collapsed core increases in height (when collapsed in width) and so extends beyond the ends of the deck sheets. This subjects the collapsed core to damage during shipping as well as making shipping the collapsed void fillers more difficult because of the increased height.